fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Apollo Fischer
A hot-blooded teen who sometimes cares more about the preservation of the ocean than he does other people, Apollo Fischer is the son of a fisherman who joined the DBA Tournament in an attempt to vent out some of his anger. Apollo's mom is the CEO of a big corporation that also happens to heavily pollute the ocean so he kind of hates her and avoids interacting with her as much as he can. After one day, in particular, Apollo decided to turn to the demon Apollonius to help him fix the oceans. This just so happened to involve an entire city being flooded as well as Apollo's body being possessed. He was stopped by some DBA folks after a long fight and was dragged backed home by one of the coral monsters. Powers Apollo's weapon of choice is a metal fishing rod that he hits people with. His main abilities all center around his Aquarium epithet which allows for some variability in what he can do. His favorite ability is creating an instant coral reef to take a hit for an ally. Though he also always uses his Fin Rot ability to sicken his enemies, which is technically him giving them a temporary -but still lethal- fungal infection. This makes them slowly take damage over time and have a harder time just doing things in general. He can also do things that are more strictly aquarium related, such as creating aquarium parts, wielding liquids of varying pH, and changing the temperature of an object. Because of his passive, the fish tank he carries around on his back is directly connected to his stamina and the more damage he takes, the less healthy it becomes. He can channel some of this disorder back into his attacks to increase their damage. He can also go extremely long times without breathing due to him being very well oxygenated. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 2 - Episode 12b - Episode 19 - Episode 27 - Episode 50 Apollo appeared by technicality as a Time Construct created by a chain reaction of temporal anomalies at the heart of DBA. He was immediately obliterated by accidentally catching and reeling in a Sheer Heart Attack, which did what it usually does and exploded. Another Apollo also appeared by technicality again as a different Time Construct. Specifically he was one of the fights in the boss rush, who could be one-shot killed if their previous defeat method were recreated. He was immediately obliterated when Liana rolled a natural 20 to summon a drawn rendition of Weylan, who locker fuckscaped him into oblivion. Trivia * Apollo is currently taking anger management classes so that he doesn't summon a demon and destroy a city every time he gets mad. * Despite having found a perfectly usable sword on one of his adventures, Apollo still chooses to hit people with a fishing rod. * Apollo doesn't consider his Barrier Reefs to be real living coral because its an epithet creation that can disappear if he loses focus. Also, it would raise too many complications if they were real. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters